You'll Be in My Heart
You'll Be in My Heart é uma canção de amor maternal destaque no filme da Disney, Tarzan. É uma canção de Phil Collins. A versão do single cantada por Glen Close também aparece na trilha sonora. É usada em uma cena em que a mãe adotiva gorila de Tarzan, Kala canta que seu bebê deve parar de chorar, porque ela vai proteger seu bebê, e mantê-lo seguro. Ela diz que tudo vai ficar bem e ela diz-lhe que "você estará em meu coração sempre". A música ganhou o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original e o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original. A canção também foi nomeada para o AFI 100 Years... 100 songs, como uma das 15 músicas da Disney e uma das 17 canções de um filme de animação a ser indicado. As músicas que eventualmente fizeram parte foram: When You Wish Upon a Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) e Hakuna Matata (#99). O música foi considerada um dos mais bem sucedido singles, tanto na crítica e como comercialmente em 1999. Esta canção é classificada como uma canção de amor. Letras A canção originalmente chamada de "Lullaby" e é usada em uma cena em que a mãe adotiva gorila de Tarzan Kala canta que seu bebê deve parar chorar, porque ela vai proteger seu bebê, e mantê-lo seguro. Ela diz que tudo vai ficar bem e ela diz-lhe que "você estará em meu coração sempre". No filme, a canção termina no primeiro verso, e a versão completa da música pode ser vista na trilha sonora. A canção é uma das duas únicas canções dentro do filme Tarzan para ter uma parte realizada por um personagem real (o outro é "Trashin' the Camp"). O resto das músicas foram feitas pelo próprio Collins e sobreposto no filme. A canção completa finalmente pode ser vista nos créditos finais no filme. Versão do filme Kala: Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry Phil Collins: For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart yes you'll be in my heart From this day on now and forevermore You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always Kala: Always Versão de Phil Collins Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry (Chorus) 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forevermore You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always Why can't they understand the way feel They just don't trust what they can't explain How know your different Deep inside us, we're not that different at all CHORUS: And you'll be in my heart yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forevermore Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know (what do they know) We need each other, to have to hold They'll see in time, I know When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you gotta be strong) I may not be with you, but you got to hold on They'll see in time, I know That you're there together 'cos You'll be in my heart Believe me You'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on now and forevermore Ooh you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) Always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder (3x) I'll be there always Versão brasileira Versão do filme Kala: Não tenha medo, para de chorar Me dê a mão, venha cá Vou proteger-te de todo mal Não há razão para chorar Ed Motta: No seu olhar eu posso ver A força pra lutar e para vencer O amor nos une para sempre Não há razão para chorar Pois no meu coração Você vai sempre estar O meu amor contigo vai seguir No meu coração Aonde quer que eu vá Você vai sempre estar Sempre Kala: Sempre Versão de Ed Motta Não tenha medo, para de chorar Me dê a mão, venha cá Vou proteger-te de todo mal Não há razão para chorar No seu olhar eu posso ver A força pra lutar e para vencer O amor nos une para sempre Não há razão para chorar Pois no meu coração Você vai sempre estar O meu amor, contigo vai seguir No meu coração Aonde quer que eu vá Você vai sempre estar Aqui Por que não podem ver o nosso amor? Por que o medo por que a dor? Se as diferenças não nos separam Ninguém vai nos separar E no meu coração Você vai sempre estar O meu amor, contigo vai seguir Não deixe ninguém, tentar lhe mostrar Que o nosso amor não durar Eles vão ver, eu sei... Pois quando o destino Vem nos chamar (Vem nos chamar) Até separados é preciso lutar Eles vão ver, eu sei... Nós vamos provar que... No meu coração Eu sei você vai sempre estar Eu juro que o meu amor Contigo vai seguir No meu coração (Dentro do meu coração) Aonde quer que eu vá Você vai sempre estar Aqui... Aqui... Para sempre... Meu amor, vai contigo Sempre contigo Basta fechar os olhos É só fechar os olhos Quando fechar os olhos Vou estar... Aqui... Charts e prêmios "You'll Be in My Heart", passou 19 semanas não consecutivas no número um nas paradas Adult Contemporary e alcançou a posição #21 sobre os EUA na Billboard Hot 100. A canção foi a primeira aparição de Collins no top quarenta da Hot 100 chart da Billboard, desde 1994, de "Everyday". A faixa alcançou a posição #17 no UK Singles Chart, continuando seu sucesso que não parou depois de "Everyday". A música passou a ganhar o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original e o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original. Collins cantou a música ao vivo na cerimônia desse ano. A canção também recebeu uma indicação ao Grammy de Melhor Canção Escrita para um Filme, Televisão ou Outras Mídias Visuais. Outras línguas Toda a trilha sonora de Tarzan, e "You'll Be in My Heart", foi escrita e cantada por Phil Collins em várias outras línguas ao lado de Inglês, ou seja, alemão, francês, espanhol, búlgaro e italiano. No húngaro, norueguês, português do Brasil, japonês, mandarim, cantonês, malaio, versões sueca, português, as trilhas sonoras foram cantadas por Akos cantor húngaro, o cantor norueguês Tor Endresen, o cantor brasileiro Ed Motta, o canator japonês Masayuki Sakamoto, o cantor chinês Wakin Chau, o cantor malaio Zainal Abidin, o cantor sueco Pelle Ankarberg e o cantor português Luís Represas, respectivamente. A versão em Português, no entanto, inclui a canção nos créditos originais. Por causa das várias. gravações, uma versão espanhol da canção, "En Mi Corazón", marca única aparição Collins no Hot Latin Tracks da Billboard. A canção alcançou o número #32. Versões cover * O cantor country John Berry cobriu a canção em seu registro Wildest Dreams, que foi lançado por Lyric Street, a gravadora da Disney. * Em 2005, Julie Andrews selecionou esta canção para seu álbum Julie Andrews Selects Her Favorite Disney Songs. * Na série de álbuns Disneymania: Disneymania, Disneymania 4 e Disneymania 6, "You'll Be in My Heart" foi refeito. Usher refez a canção do primeiro álbum, Teddy Geiger refez a canção do quarto álbum, e Drew Seeley cobriu no sexto álbum. * Uma versão em karaokê da música está no CD Brother Bear Disney Karaoke Series CD. * A canção foi parodiada em um episódio de South Park como "You'll Be in Me", como vingança dos criadores por perder o Oscar de Collins. * Michael Crawford cantou a música no álbum The Disney Album, uma coleção de canções da Disney todas cantadas por Michael Crawford. * O cantor americano de música country Bucky Covington cobriu a canção em 2008 no álbum de compilações Country Sings Disney. * Um dos novos membros do Celtic Woman, Alex Sharpe canta essa música para a "Isle of Hope" tour. * Kenny Loggins cobriu esta canção em seu registro nas músicas de Pooh Corner em 2000. * A canção foi abordada na revista musical da Disney, On the Record por membros do elenco como Ashley Brown, Emily Skinner, Brian Sutherland e Andrew Samonsky. Kaitlin Hopkins substitui Emily Skinner na gravação do elenco. * Em 2010, ele foi cantada pelo soprano Montserrat Caballé e sua filha Montserrat Martí em catalão como "Seras en el Meu Cor", para o CD da TV3 da maratona La Marató. * Em 2011, o álbum V-Rock Disney, que conta com com artistas de visual kei que cobrem as músicas da Disney, Dasein cobriu esta canção. * Em 2012, no álbum Disney - Koe No Oujisama Vol.2, que apresenta vários seiyus cobrindo músicas da Disney, esta canção foi coberta por Tomokazu Seki. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Tarzan Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções vencedor do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar